


Hate Me

by often_adamanta



Series: Ask Me Universe [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-20
Updated: 2005-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at livejournal <a href="http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/63940.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Hate Me

Elijah perched himself on the edge of the sofa, peering at Orlando sprawled out next to him, script in hand. “Are you mad at me, Orli?”

Orlando glanced up at him. “No,” he answered truthfully.

“You don’t hate me?”

“No,” Orli repeated, puzzled. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, it was probably rude, what I did last night, or something.” Orlando raised an eyebrow and watched a slight blush tint Elijah’s cheeks.

“Yeah, actually, it was rude. But it’s fine.” Orlando returned to studying his script.

“Okay. Well, anyway, sorry.” Elijah mumbled, which caught Orli’s full attention.

“Oh, man. Was that an apology? An apology from Elijah Wood?” Orlando teased.

“Shut up.” Elijah felt his blush creep toward crimson.

“Wow, an apology. What happened?” Orlando asked, half-joking, half-serious.

“I might’ve gotten an Astin lecture last night.” Elijah rolled his eyes and willed his face to return to a lighter color.

“Might have, huh?” Elijah shrugged. “Was it the one about maturity? Or the one about professionalism? I’m partial to the responsibility one, myself.” Orlando grinned, far too smug.

“I can’t imagine why you keep getting that one.”

Orli almost went for it. Elijah was entirely too good at sidetracking him. “Nuh-uh, not going there. Answer the question.”

“I think he managed to combine them all into one. If it wasn’t so horrible, it’d be amazing.” Elijah didn’t want to think in great detail about what Sean had said.

“Sorry to have missed it. You deserved it, though.” Orli reminded him, snickering at Elijah’s discomfort.

“Yeah, I know. So you really don’t hate me?”

“Nah. You’re too entertaining to hate. Who’d I go drinking with?” Orlando patted Elijah’s knee in reassurance as he got off the couch and wandered off, still clutching his script.

Elijah watched Orlando leave him behind, tingles dancing along his nerves, for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/63940.html).


End file.
